Figuring it out
by beautifulscar
Summary: Rai helps Omi figure somethings out, then things get personnal in the showers.


Hey ya'll! Don't own Xiaolin Showdown! OOC! Read and review please! Rai and Clay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky's were turning a darker gray as clouds rolled in, making the drizzling rain come down harder. Everyone of the temple had gone, inside. We'll, everyone but one.

"Where's Omi?" asked Rai as he walked into the four dragons room.

"Sorry, Rai. He's not in here." said Kimiko, looking up from her hand held.

"Actually, I haven't seen the lil' fella for awhile." Clay added, looking up from where he was sitting.

"He's been different since that showdown with Chase Young. I'm gonna go look for him." Rai said as he turned to leave.

"At least take your hood with you!" called out Kimiko as she tossed his white hood to him.

"Thanks." Rai said as caught it and pulled it on, keeping the hood over his head. Kimiko and Clay watched as Rai left the small room.

"He's been so protective over Omi. I guess we all have since..." Kimiko started, but jumped as thunder roared just above them.

"Aww, shucks Kimiko, it's just a lil' lightenin an thunder." Clay said as we walked over then sat next to her.

"Thanks, Clay." Kimiko relaxed and went back to her hand held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo found Omi in the garden a few minutes later, practicing with his element. He was almost completely dry, as he moved his hands and caused the large water stream above his head to move also. "Whoa, he's really been practicing." Rai thought as he watched the little monk continue making forms with the continuously catching rain. He frown though as Omi turned slightly, showing his sadden face. "Omi, dude. What's wrong?" Rai mutter to himself as he watched Omi continue. Omi sighed suddenly, letting his arms drop to his side. The water immediately fell down on top of him, soaking him through. Omi let out another sigh as he sat down on the rock he had been standing on, bringing a hand up so he could rest his head in his hand .

"Yo, Omi, you alright?" Rai asked as he walked out, deciding to sit across from Omi.

"Huh? Oh, hello Raimundo. What are you doing out here?" asked Omi, surprised.

" I could ask you the same question." Rai said as he played with some grass.

Omi turned his head, so he was looking away from the other dragon.

Rai saw the sadden expression on Omi's face as he turned away. "Omi, dude, come on. You can tell me what's wrong." said Rai as he walked over to sit next to Omi, putting an arm around the smaller ones shoulders.

Omi looked up, then let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Raimundo. It's just...Chase Young..."

Raimundo's ears picked up as he heard the name. Instinct made him tighten his hold on Omi, bringing him closer.

"What happened, Omi? Did he do something to you?"he asked aggressively.

"No, he...he didn't hurt me...I just.. can't stop thinking about him. It's like, no matter what I do, or where I go, he's there. It is...most confusing." Omi sighed as he finished, looking up to Raimundo. "What does it mean? I can't ask Master Fung, because Chase is evil. And... I am afraid I will hurt you guys if I tell you. I... I don't you to hate me."

Rai smiled down at the young monk. The wind picked up around them, making Omi shiver slightly. Rai pulled him into a hug. "Omi, your so dumb sometimes. We could never hate you. Get annoyed, yes. But never hate. I...think you like Chase."

"Like him?" asked Omi in surprise. He thought about this for a moment, Rai watching him. A small smile appeared on his face. "I...think your right, Raimundo! Thank you!" said Omi jumping up.

"No problem, Omi." Rai smiled, getting up.

"Ummm, Rai?" asked Omi, looking up uncertainly into green, understanding eyes.

"No worries, I won't tell anyone." Rai said as they headed back to the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are soaked! Here! Go take a hot shower before you two catch colds!" exclaimed Kimiko as she got the two wet monks some towels.

"Thank you, Kimiko!" said Omi, happily.

"I think I'll go with you two." Clay said as he grabbed his things to.

Kimiko rolled her eyes as she watched them walk down the hall to the bathroom. "Oh well, more room for me." she said aloud, turning back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...what were ya'll do'n out there in the rain?" asked Clay as he got into the tub with Raimundo and Omi.

Omi blushed slightly, but Raimundo had it covered.

"Oh, Omi was showing me some new tricks, show him Omi." Raimundo nudged Omi, who gave him a confused look before catching on.

"Oh, Yes! Watch Clay!" said Omi as he raised his hands and a ball of water came up. He then began to play with it , causing it to change shapes and length.

"Whoa! Cool lil' partner!" said Clay as he watched Omi put the water back into the tub.

"Thanks, Clay." said Omi, yawning. " I think I will punch the straw."he said as he got out of the tub and toweled off.

"That's beat the hay." Rai said, rolling his eye's at Omi' lack of slang knowledge.

"That too! Good night!" said Omi as he walked out.

"I think I'm gonna get him a slang book." Rai muttered, making Clay laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Rai playfully, as he splashed Clay.

"Nuthin." Clay said, returning the splash.

Rai scooted over towards Clay, getting dangerously close to hi face. Clay could feel his warm breath against his skin. "Ya know..." Rai started as he brought his hand up out of the warm water, and started to draw circles around Clay's chest, " your pretty sexy when your wet."

Clay blushed slightly, before putting his hands on Rai's waist, pulling him closer so that now their bare skin was touching each other. "An your cuter than sunset after movin' cattle." said Clay as he played with Raimundo's back.

Rai used this to close the small gap in between them with a forceful kiss. Clay smiled into it , before kissing back, each one adding more force than the last time, before braking apart for air. Rai gave a sly grin as he ran his fingers through Clay's hair, then biting him down the neck, making Clay moan slightly, bringing his hands from Rai's back, to his stomach. He rubbed his stomach, going down as he applied more pressure each time. As he reached his dick, he felt it harden under his touch. Rai groaned in pleasure as caught Clay's chin in his hand and brought him up for another kiss. He opened his mouth to let Clay in. Their tongues darting out, seeking each other. They chased each other until Rai brought his back to Clay's and started to mess around. They part just long enough to gasp some air before Rai came back to Clay. He felt himself go hard, the sense rising as Clay went harder and harder. Rai couldn't take it as he brought himself to sit on Clay's lap, placing a leg at either side of the cowboy as Clay slide them both underwater. Clay felt the smaller boy cling around his neck, he opened his eyes to see lively green ones starring back at him, his usual spiky brown hair was moving with the water's own accord. Why did the dragon of wind have so many attributes of the earth? Was that normal?

Rai looked at Clay as they slipped underwater, he watched as Clay's hair danced around his face, then he watched Clay's sky blue eyes open. He stared as he thought about sun and sky. Why did Clay look so much like his element? It was weird, but he smiled as he dove slightly and gently pressed his mouth against Clay's, kissing him gently as he brought his hands up to the Texan's chest, as Clay wrapped his arms around Raimundo's back. Their was no space between the two before they broke apart, and headed towards the surface. Rai came back towards Clay, and started to nuzzle his neck as the cowboy held him close. Rai sighed and sat down, nestling his head into Clay's chest, listening to his heart beat. He relaxed, and started to sink lower into the water.

"Whoa partner!" Clay said as he noticed Rai's face was dangerously close to going straight into the water. "Come on, let's get out of here." Clay smiled as he caught Rai and brought him back to his side.

"Nhhh. K." mutter Rai sleepily as he an Clay got out of the now cool tub. They changed, and went back to their rooms.

"Night Clay." Rai said as he stood on toes to give Clay one last kiss.

"Night, Rai." Clay said as bent down a little and returned the kiss.

"See ya in the mornin'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? What ya think?


End file.
